encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
One More from the Road
| rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = A− | rev3 = Rolling Stone | rev3Score = (mixed) }} One More from the Road (Styled as "One More For From The Road") is a live album by Southern rock band Lynyrd Skynyrd. It marked the band's first live album, and the only live album from the "classic" era of the band (1970–1977) prior to the plane crash that killed lead singer/songwriter Ronnie Van Zant, as well as band members Steve Gaines and Cassie Gaines. The album was released in September 1976. It was certified gold on October 26, 1976, platinum on December 30, 1976 and 3x platinum on July 21, 1987 by the RIAA. The original 14 tracks include a cover of Jimmie Rodgers' "T for Texas" and a 13:30 version of "Free Bird". The first CD release (1986) was a single disc missing two tracks, "T For Texas" and "Travelin' Man", due to time constraints. The second CD release (1996) was a two disc set with all 14 songs plus three bonus tracks: "Sweet Home Alabama", "Gimme Back My Bullets" and "Simple Man". The two disc set put the tracks in order of the appearance of the original concert. The Deluxe Edition, released in 2001, is thoroughly remastered and contains additional performances from the Fabulous Fox Theatre in Atlanta, Georgia. The bonus tracks are also available separately on a "Rarities Edition". The live version of "Sweet Home Alabama" from this album was used as a track on the music rhythm video game "Guitar Hero World Tour." Track listing Original Double LP Side one #"Workin' for MCA" (Ed King, Ronnie Van Zant) – 4:38 #"I Ain't the One" (Gary Rossington, Van Zant) – 3:37 #"Searching" (Allen Collins, Van Zant) – 3:51 #"Tuesday's Gone" (Collins, Van Zant) – 7:39 Side two #"Saturday Night Special" (King, Van Zant) – 5:30 #"Travelin' Man" (Van Zant, Leon Wilkeson) – 4:08 #"Whiskey Rock-a-Roller" (King, Billy Powell, Van Zant) – 4:14 #"Sweet Home Alabama" (King, Rossington, Van Zant) – 6:49 Side three #"Gimme Three Steps" (Collins, Van Zant) – 5:00 #"Call Me the Breeze" (J.J. Cale) – 5:27 #"T for Texas" (Jimmie Rodgers) – 8:26 Side four #"The Needle and the Spoon" (Collins, Van Zant) – 4:17 #"Crossroads" (Robert Johnson) – 3:44 #"Free Bird" (Collins, Van Zant) – 13:30 25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition (2001) Disc 1 #"Introduction by Alex Cooley/Workin' for MCA" (King, Van Zant) – 5:32 (July 7) #"I Ain't the One" (Rossington, Van Zant) – 3:47 (July 8) #"Saturday Night Special" (King, Van Zant) – 5:39 (July 8) #"Searching" (Collins, Van Zant) – 4:00 (July 9) #"Travelin' Man" (Van Zant, Wilkeson) – 4:37 (July 8) #"Simple Man" (Rossington, Van Zant) – 6:56 (July 7) #"Whiskey Rock-a-Roller" (King, Powell, Van Zant) – 4:48 (July 7) #"The Needle and the Spoon" (Collins, Van Zant) – 4:35 (July 8) #"Gimme Back My Bullets" (Rossington, Van Zant) – 4:01 (July 8) #"Tuesday's Gone" (Collins, Van Zant) – 8:25 (July 9) #"Gimme Three Steps" (Collins, Van Zant) – 5:11 (July 9) #"Call Me the Breeze" (Cale) – 5:51 (July 8) #"T For Texas (Blue Yodel #1)" (Rodgers) – 9:14 (July 8) Disc 2 #"Sweet Home Alabama" (King, Rossington, Van Zant) – 7:29 (July 9) #"Crossroads" (Johnson) – 4:16 (July 9) #"Free Bird" (Collins, Van Zant) – 14:25 (July 8) #"Introduction by Alex Cooley/Workin' for MCA" (King, Van Zant) – 5:37 (July 8) #"I Ain't the One" (Rossington, Van Zant) – 3:52 (July 7) #"Searching" (Collins, Van Zant) – 4:13 (July 7) #"Gimme Three Steps" (Collins, Van Zant) – 4:42 (July 7) #"Call Me the Breeze" (Cale) – 5:43 (July 7) #"Sweet Home Alabama" (King, Rossington, Van Zant) – 7:27 (July 8) #"Crossroads" (Johnson) – 4:46 (July 8) #"Free Bird" (Collins, Van Zant) – 14:48 (July 9) Notes on the Bonus Tracks *Disc 1, Track 6 from Legend (1987) *Disc 1, Track 9 from the Anaheim Stadium Promo Single (1977) *Disc 2, Tracks 7-8, 10-11 from Collectybles (2000) *Disc 2, Track 9 from the 1996 reissue of the album *Disc 2, Tracks 4-6 are previously unreleased Personnel *Ronnie Van Zant – lead vocals *Steve Gaines – guitar, vocals *Allen Collins – guitar *Gary Rossington – guitar *Billy Powell – keyboards *Leon Wilkeson – bass, vocals *Artimus Pyle – drums *JoJo Billingsley, Cassie Gaines, Leslie Hawkins – backing vocals References Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:Albums produced by Tom Dowd Category:Lynyrd Skynyrd live albums Category:1976 live albums Category:MCA Records live albums Category:English-language live albums Category:1976 albums